1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna framework, and especially to an antenna framework allowing electronic elements to be laid around an antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of making beautiful of mobile phones, mobile phones with hidden antennas have become main stream gradually, and planar antennas have been widely used too. In the mobile phone with a hidden antenna as shown in FIG. 1, its antenna 92 is provided on the upper edge of a circuit board 91, and a grounding surface 911 is provided on the bottom end of the circuit board 91. The antenna 92 and the grounding surface 911 must be provided therebetween with an insulated completely clear area “S” to form an electric field effect; the completely clear area “S” shall not be laid therein with any other electronic element in order that generating of impure signals is prevented. Generally, the distanced “t” of the completely clear area “S” at least is 7 mm.
Such design of the conventional antenna framework makes larger of the size of a mobile phone, this does not meet the requirement for compactness on the mobile communication device; and improvement is required.